prince_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
'''Maria '''is the princess of Russia and a student of Poposi Academy. She is one of the female supporting characters of ''Prince Series, ''making her debut in Icons of Elegance : Dressing and Attire. Biography Russian Ancestry Early Life Arriving in Momos Academy Appearance Maria is a young woman with long silver hair usually styled in a braid and blue eyes. Russian clothing Personality Arrogance Humour Relationships ''Vladimir''' Vladimir is Maria's childhood lover and husband. They got married in A Royal Wedding: Marriage Customs, K15. However, their relationship is a bit wonky. Before K12, their relationship wasn't shown and it was announced out of the blue. They had a lot of conflicts together and their marriage was almost called off. Vladimir was shown as rude and didn't cared for Maria's feelings. Maria thought their marriage was forced and Vladimir only married her to satisfy his father. In the end, they got married as Vladimir defy his father's orders. However, we do not know whether the marriage was official or not (''because Vladimir rebelled) ''but it is heavily implied to. = ''Neelam Maria, Neelam and Su Jung Han were the princesses that resolve the problems at Poposi Academy They are best friends and are very protective towards each other. Neelam, being the kind one out of the two, acts as a peacemaker (an opposite of Maria, who seems cruel in Icons of Elegance: Dressing and Attire) Neelam and Maria worked together to sneak in the princes ( Uthman, Jayvyn, Vladimir and Junta) in May I have this dance?: Dances. They were also seen dancing together in the cover of the book. In K15, Neelam was angry of how Vladimir treated Maria and she stated she won't object if they break up. Han Su Jung Maria, Neelam and Su Jung Han were the princesses that resolve the problems at Poposi Academy They are best friends and are very protective towards each other. Han and Maria acts almost quite the same (Han being more nicer). When Han heard about Maria and Neelam's plan on sneaking in the princes, she was angry about it but forgives them (though, it is probably because Alex persuaded her) In K15, Han gave Maria a beautiful wedding dress which Maria rejected because Vladimir wanted them to wear a traditional wedding dress. Han was also worried for Maria's marriage and said she didn't care for Vladimir at all. She wanted to look for Maria. Gina Although she isn't that close to Gina like her relationship with Han and Neelam, they're still good friends. Gina was worried for Maria on her wedding day and tried to bring Maria and Vladimir back together. Gina also wanted to buy her a wedding gift but Ciel beat her to it. She was there on Maria's bachelorette party. Alex Maria and Alex are former enemies in K11. Maria once dissed Alex for not being able to retrieve his other friends in A Royal Vengeance: Famous destinations. This made Alex cry. However, Alex could be seen worrying over Maria when she ran away from her own wedding. He also were the one who retrieve their wedding ring, but soon was accidently thrown into the ocean by Felix. Public Image Image Gallery References External Links Navigation Category:Poposi Academy students